The Crow and the Butterfly
by mcsnellies
Summary: Sango had lost everything that had ever meant anything to her. *one shot song fic*


**A/N: Just a little song fic I wrote inspired by Shinedown's newest single, _The Crow and the Butterfly. _This is a sad song, and I love it, so I decided to try my hand at another song fic since Monster was such a huge failure, in my opinion. Anyways R&R, so I'll know where to improve at.**

_I painted your room at midnight  
So I'd know yesterday was over  
I put all your books on the top shelf  
Even the one with the four leaf clover_

Sango looked at the room in silent remorse. It had only been a couple months since her only child had died, but it seemed so much longer ago. She absent-mindedly picked at the flecks of paint that covered her hand and forearm. The large grandfather clock chimed another sad tone, letting her know that it was two in the morning. She counted every time it rang, as she slowly put her daughter's books back on the top shelf, above all of her beloved trophies and various other trinkets.

_Man, I'm getting older  
I took all your pictures off the wall  
And wrapped them in a newspaper blanket  
I haven't slept in what seems like a century  
And now I can barely breathe_

Sango slowly sighed at another breath, walking down a now deserted hallway to the small bathroom. She looked herself over in the mirror, looking at her haggard appearance in the small vanity.

Sango's once beautiful auburn hair hung limply past her shoulders, the brown eyes that once held so much fiery resistance now only held sorrow, and she had thinned so much, she only appeared as a shell to those that once knew her.

The former slayer was walking back towards the living room when she tripped over the newspaper pile that held all of the pictures of her daughter in it. Sango looked back over her shoulder, looking at it as she made her way back into the hall. All the pictures were now in that newspaper blanket, hiding her daughter's smiling face for as long as the paper stood intact.

Sango stood in the kitchen, her breath beginning to hitch in her throat as she thought about all of the memories. The grandfather clock let another mournful chime begin, alerting her that she had let another hour slip by her in what only seemed like a few minutes. She was up to her seventy-fifth chime in a row, now having any sleep period. It had seemed like a century, and now her breathing was slowly becoming worse.

_Just like a crow chasing the butterfly  
Dandelions lost in the summer skies  
When you and I were getting high as outer space  
I never thought you'd slip away  
I guess I was just a little too late_

Sango now realized that an old saying was slowly beginning to apply to her. She was now the crow chasing the butterfly. She was trying so hard to remember her, and that was only intensifying the pain of losing her beloved. No matter how hard what she tried, her daughter would still be just like a dandelion lost in the summer sky. Sango stifled another cry as she thought about all the times she had took for granted. Now, it seemed like she had spent all the time taking it for granted, thinking that her dear daughter would never leave her, but now, it was simply too late. Her daughter was dead and gone away.

_Your words still serenade me__  
__Your lullabies won't let me sleep__  
__I've never heard such a haunting melody__  
__Oh, it's killing me__  
__You know I can barely breathe_

The tears that had been threatening to spill onto her cheeks finally did. Sango crumpled to the floor, crying uncontrollably as a million memories flowed through her mind, the main one being her daughter singing her school's talent show, and how big her daughter's smile was she saw Sango standing up, clapping like it was the best performance of all time. Which, in Sango's opinion, it was.

Still, the song she had sang had a haunting melody to it, and now that one memory kept her up, making Sango wish she was able to do something just to hear it once again. Her daughter's sweet voice kept her up now, as Sango cried until no more tears would fall.

"It's killing me, not having her here anymore. I don't want to deal with this pain anymore." A soft rapping came at the front door. Sango sniffled again, knowing who it was. "It's open."

A man dressed in blue jeans and a grey tee came in. He was wearing his dark hair pulled back into a small pony tail, and his soft violet eyes gazed on in sympathy. "Sango," he said simply down beside her, pulling her in close.

"It's just so hard without her Miroku. I don't know what I'll do without her. It's killing me on the inside."

Miroku put his other arm around Sango, and pulled her into a tight embrace. "It's going to all be fine someday. You have close friends here to help you make it through this."

The auburn haired beauty looked up at him, and said, "I know."


End file.
